The recent Consensus Development Conference (2/14/97, Washington D.C.) Concluded that there are successful HIV interventions that need to be disseminated nationally. However, gaps in preventive interventions continue to exist for a number of risk populations (e.g., heterosexuals, pregnant women) and settings (e.g., prisons, shooting galleries). In addition to interventions focused on individuals, the new and emerging technologies for detection of HIV (instant diagnoses, saliva testing, client-controlled methods) and the potential prophylactic influence of antiretroviral therapies, suggest that service systems and organizations need to be targeted for intervention efforts. The Clinical Intervention and Community Diffusion Core will promote the delivery and evaluation of high quality, community-based interventions by researchers, service providers, and activists around the issues of early detection and prevention of HIV, and promotion of health care for infected persons. The Core's team of interdisciplinary, multi-ethnic researchers, care providers and community activities represents key members of the HIV research community at Drew University, UCLA, RAND, LA County HIV Department, and HIV service organizations. The Core will provide leadership and support in four primary areas: 1) consultation to researchers on culturally and contextually relevant theories of interventions and diffusion of interventions for early detection, prevention, and treatment of HIV; 2) technical assistance to those who wish to develop manuals and training materials to intervene to change patterns of early detection and prevention targeting specific populations, such as government officials and policy makers, funding agencies, researchers, and social service and community-based organizations, as well as individuals at risk; 3) development and dissemination of information on methodological and implementation challenges that need to be considered when conducting interventions; and 4) training and providing continuing education of a new cadre of researchers and community constituents to conduct and/or assist with community-based and service system-based research which promotes early detection and prevention of HIV and removes barriers to care for those who are infected. Monitoring of progress towards meeting these goals and satisfaction with the activities will be monitored regularly over time in order to inform revisions to the activities, procedures, goals and staffing of the core over time.